Back into the Forrest
by Eazy-A
Summary: Most of the stuff is explained in the text, but if you do have any questions contact me at my email.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was so excited waiting on his burgundy couch. He was jumping when Mabel come downstairs.

"WHO'S READY FOR A ROAD TRIP!" screamed Mabel

"I AM! I AM!" shouted Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel were finally going back to Gravity Falls about three extremely long years. Their parents wouldn't let them go back because Grunkle Stan wasn't there anymore and the would have no supervision, but after their 16th birthday on August 31st and got their driver's license their parents gave them the a-okay to go back the next year.

Dipper had changed a lot after the 3 years. He grew a lot after weirdmageddon. He is now at a staggering feat of 6 feet and 1 inch. After he got home from Gravity Falls he fell back into depression because no one wanted to be his friend. It was a sad time during Dipper's life and he is constantly bullied.

Mabel, on the other hand, had a entirely different POV after weirdmageddon. She ditched the sweeters after puberty and went to a more adult approach of wearing dresses. Dipper was really mad at first that she did this. Mabel always thought it was because she was getting so many guys with it, but it reality it was because it reminded Dipper of Pacifica and their relationship. Mabel also got her braces off and she looked gorgeous. She could barely get the guys off of her. Most of the guys at school were too afraid to ask her out, but she would say yes no matter what. It really got out of hand fast.

"Alright now be careful," said their parents with heart "it's a 10 hour drive to Gravity Falls and I hope to our lord and savior that you don't fall asleep at the wheel you two."

"Don't worry dad," assured Mabel "I got some CD's of BABBA that are just waiting to be played."

"You just had to bring that up." muttered Dipper.

"Can I talk to you for a second ma-Dipper" blurted dad.

"Yea sure what's up pop's" replied Dipper.

The went into the family room and sat down on one of the couches. Dad looking really awkward asked the question,

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Dipper was shocked because he knew that he had never kissed a girl. He tried to stop his face from getting red, but it was far too late. He was as red as a strawberry.

"It's OK son for you not to have your first kiss, but I really do hope that you get to experience it before the end of this summer. It REALLY marks the point of a man's life. I remember my first kiss. I was sitting in the back of my Chevy just macking on th-"

"That's quite enough Dad," states Dipper disgusted "don't worry I promise to have my first kiss before I get back to Piedmont."

"Alright it's a deal." Dad puts out his hand and Dipper get this flashbacks of Bill Cipher reaching out and saying it's a deal. Dipper obviously really doesn't like shaking peoples hands after weirdmageddon.

"Are you OK Dipper?"

"Yea Dad I'm ok." reassured Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel walked out the front door with smiles reaching ear to ear. They hugged their parents goodbye and got into Mabel's Nissan Figaro. Dipper hated that car, but he needed something to get to Gravity Falls.

After the first mile Mabel was starting to get on Dippers nerves so he whipped out the note that Wendy gave him when he left Gravity Falls. Dipper eventually after reading the note over and over again got out a black light and found nothing on the front, but on the back he saw a secret message. It said _Dipper I want to tell you something the next time you get back to the falls. It's really important that I tell you right as you get back. It could mean life or death._ Dipper was no longer annoyed by Mabel because he had something to look forward to the time they reach Gravity Falls.

ZPD XW ZW?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Dip?" Mable asked while driving.

"Yea Mable?" Dipper responded.

"After weirdmageddon, you seemed to change a lot."

"NO SHIT MABEL," yelled Dipper "REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED! WE ALL THOUGHT WE LOST STAN! WE ALL THOUGHT THAT WE WERE GOING TO DIE! WE ALL THOUGHT WE DOOMED THE WORLD! AND WHO SEEMED TO START IT ALL? ME. SO YEA SORRY IF I ACT A BIT DIFFERENT."

"I'm sorry Dip," Mable said sincerely "I didn't mean to try to provoke those thoughts. I was just curious because after we hit puberty you seemed to close yourself off, while I, on the other hand, became more extroverted."

"I didn't really think you could become more extroverted than what you were, but what the hell your Mabel Pines. You have all the guys, you have all the looks, you have got it all. What do I have? Being tall? Being smart? How does that go for me in high school? Not good. I can't fit in with the nerds because all they do is talk about Spider-Boy and Capitan Canada."

"Well, you can always hang out with my group of friends."

"Yea and be the one guy no one wants to talk to at parties, the guy who sits in the corner waiting to go home, or the guy that stays in the bathroom until the party finishes. Yea I definitely don't wanna be that guy."

Dipper hung his head down in shame. He just released all of his negative emotions onto his sister. She really didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry," Dipper apologized "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't and I feel terrible. Do you accept my apology?"

Mabel kept her eyes on the road and pulled out something from her pocket. She pulled out a case that Dipper recognized. She then proceeded to open the case

"Mabel I don't even like that anymore," Dipper stated, "I've grown up."

"Well, I'm trying to get you back to your roots," Mabel replied. She slid a DVD into the DVD player and blasted _DISCO GIRL._

Dipper hadn't heard the song in years and it was a positive booster for his self-esteem. He started to smile, and then start singing along.

Dipper hadn't forgotten about the note he had gotten from Wendy when they left. He started to study the note carefully under the black light.

"What do you have their bud?" Mabel questioned.

"Just the note that Wendy gave us when we left Gravity Falls those years ago," Dipper responded, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know why you are using a black light for a note that she gave us like 3 years ago."

Dipper needed an excuse. Mabel had become more perceptive as she grew older.

"Just looking for clues," Dipper said plainly "getting back to my roots ya know?"

Mabel laughed as they came upon the Gravity Falls water tower.

KMNWIP PW NSELUMLN SL RMQZMLN WMTIMUI QVSL. DLM PW GA?


End file.
